


June 29, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl and Amos exchanged glances when they returned to the scowling Kents prior to remembering shopping in Metropolis.





	June 29, 2003

I never created DC.

Supergirl and Amos exchanged glances when they returned to the scowling Kents prior to remembering shopping in Metropolis instead of feeding chickens hours ago.

THE END


End file.
